Quiero un vaso de leche caliente
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [TamaoxRen] Ren puede ponerse muy caprichoso cuando está enfermo, pero hasta un capricho puede ser cambiado por otra cosa más importante.


Junto a la publicación de este one-shot, indicar que mi página estaba nuevamente abierta. Y encontraran el primer fanfic lemonade que hago de estos dos. Lo publicare primero en mi página antes de aquí, gracias.

**

* * *

**

_**Quiero un vaso de leche caliente**_

_**Capitulo único**_

**

* * *

**

La pensión Asakura pasaba por una semana normal de frío invierno. En que las bajas temperaturas no impedían una que otra discusión entre sus habitantes.

Yoh Asakura, el shaman más despreocupado encabezaba la mesa donde sus amigos disfrutaban de la merienda hecha por las hábiles manos de la joven pelirosada.

Pero a pesar de todo no todo se veía bien ya que había un puesto desocupado.

– Ren no está – dijo el mayor de los ainu, extrañándose de no comenzar una pelea.

Todos podían afirmar la actitud de lobo solitario que tenía el joven ojos dorados, pero no su falta de puntualidad.

– Es raro que no este – acoto la rubia, tomando un sorbo de té antes de comer

Tamao miro con preocupación el asiento desocupado mientras terminaba de servir la cena.

Era cierto que el chino a veces podía ser antisocial, pero eso no indicaba que el se ausentara durante la cena.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su pecho…

Angustia, nostalgia y preocupación.

En la mañana lo había visto un extraño, no entrenaba como siempre lo hacía, su comportamiento era misterioso. Le había preguntado a Bason si todo estaba bien, pero el le respondió que su joven amo no le quería decir nada.

Pero ella leyó en su rostro el cansancio cuando se topo con él en el pasillo. El trato de evitar su mirada, pero lo supo. Él estaba enfermo.

El peliazul se levantó impulsivamente y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación del heredero de la dinastía Tao donde no fue bien recibido.

Cuando volvió no tenía muy buen humor

– Ese tiburón…no quiere ver a nadie, aunque lo note un poco extraño y estaba gruñendo sobre algo caliente – bufo antes de sentarse y empezar a comer rápidamente.

– Lo mejor será dejar a nuestro amigo Ren, por unos momentos. – dijo Yoh, acompañado de su típica risita – ya verán que todo saldrá bien

– Si tu lo dices Yoh – alcanzo a decir Horo-Horo.

Tamao siendo adivinadora pudo predecir sin ocupar sus capacidades, que era eso caliente que el shaman chino con capricho infantil quería.

Incluso se le escapo una leve sonrisa al percatarse de lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser.

**

* * *

**

No tenía ánimos de bajar, un malestar unido a calor lo invadía, era fiebre.

Sumado a esto un mareo que hacia que la habitación en segundos pareciera flotar.

El grandioso guerrero Ren Tao estaba con una insignificante gripe, que solo hacia que empeorara su mal humor

– quiero un vaso de leche tibia… - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba en el futon

Bajar a buscarlo, no. Ni hablar de pedírselo a alguien, eso daría un golpe duro a su orgullo.

Pero aun así estaba intranquilo, el hecho de que la joven pelirosada escudriñara con sus ojos rojizos su persona en la mañana, lo hizo dudar de ser descubierto.

Nadie debía enterarse de que estaba enfermo, y por ende de que quería algunas cosas a como diera lugar.

Un antojo podía tenerlo cualquiera, pero si era de el y en ese estado, ese antojo podía variar en cuestión de segundos.

– demonios… - gruño revolviéndose encima del futon - lo mejor es que sea caliente…bien caliente

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomo a sus labios y sus pupilas centellaron en la habitación que en esos momentos estaba sombría, al pasar una leve imagen por su mente.

La fiebre estaba empezando a afectarlo, no era grave pero si molesta. Y como remedio necesitaba estar ocupado.

Su mente trabajo encontrando una entretención, aunque maliciosa.

Si se cumplía lo que deducía no esperaría mucho para cumplir parte de sus caprichos.

Por ahora tenía ganas de entrenar, solo entrenar.

**

* * *

**

Tamao miro mientras todos terminaban de comer y se retiro.

Tomo un vaso con nerviosismo y calentó la leche en el punto adecuado.

No sabía porque estaba nerviosa, bueno en cierta parte si. Al ir donde el shaman chino y entregarle un reconfortante vaso de leche, estaba arriesgando estar a solas con el y en una habitación apartada de los demás habitantes de la pensión.

Trato de omitir ese detalle, ya que estaba preocupada por su salud y la forma de encontrar un remedio para su resfrío y mal humor.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de golpear, calmando su respiración y la carrera de su corazón.

El joven Tao percibió la presencia no despreciable de la agradable jovencita, desde que comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Su humor varío un poco mientras veía a la nerviosa joven abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de si, tratando de acostumbrarse a la semi-oscuridad.

Tamamura miro donde estaba el bulto y a través de unos rayos que se filtraban de la ventana, vio al joven recostado con el cabello revuelto y al parecer incómodo.

Su nerviosismo aumento cuando se percato de un pequeño detalle…no llevaba polera alguna

La fiebre aun continuaba, decidió levantarse para no parecer cualquier debilucho pero Tamao dejando a un lado del futon la bandeja lo empujo con suavidad para que permaneciera en el colchón, descansando.

– Necesito entrenar –argumento el joven, con la vista gacha sin oponer resistencia a la presión de la joven, y siendo su vista tapada por su flequillo

Omitió el detalle de las manos frías de la jovencita que le eran muy agradables sobre la piel, si no calculaba mal. Ella debía estar igual…algo muy conveniente.

– no puedes, estas enfermo – dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, dudando de poder hacerlo. Pero intentando de igual forma.

Había algo que desconcertó a la pelirosada, se sintió acorralada. Pero no sucedía nada. El aura del joven era bastante imponente en esos momentos, y revelaba que a pesar de todo él tenía el control de la situación

– que yo no…- objeto el joven mirando con desafío a los ojos de la pelirosada

Por primera vez se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de la extraña atracción que había en el ambiente.

– Ren-kun, porfavor… - pidió estaba vez con suavidad Tamao, dejando de tomar los hombros de Ren y mirándolo arrodillada.

– Está bien – respondió Ren cerrando brevemente los ojos y volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

– Aquí tienes el vaso de leche caliente

– Ahora no quiero – respondió con simpleza

– ¿Eh?

– Quiero otra cosa… - dijo en voz ronca clavando maliciosa y profundamente los ojos en Tamamura, haciendo que esta retrocediera levemente.

Sin previo aviso Tamao se sintió jalada, no pudo oponerse porque aquella fuerza no era brusca sino que muy rápida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasada estaba en el futon y el ojos dorados sobre ella.

Sintió aquella oleada de extraño calor que la envolvió. Eso producto de la fiebre del joven, que se expandía por su piel y se notaba en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

– …. – Tamao trato inútilmente de sacar algún sonido sin éxito.

Fue ávidamente asaltada por cálidas caricias en su cuello provenientes de labios, que como su dueño poseían calor. Que provocaban escalofríos y suspiros en su femenino cuerpo.

Apoyo sus manos en el amplio pecho del joven, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo, ella mismo creyó que aquello era algo osado de su parte. Pero el efecto fue el contrario, al apoyar sus manos, él se acerco a un más a ella, atrapándola.

Algo le decía que Ren Tao había encontrado la medicación perfecta para su resfrío en ese preciso instante.

– ¿pe-pero la leche? – pregunto un tanto embriagada de las atenciones del joven.

El joven de ojos dorados perezosamente levanto el rostro del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba y mirando maliciosamente a Tamao, haciendo en el acto que ella se sonrojara por la implicación del peculiar brillo de sus pupilas.

Dijo con voz baja, cargada de complicidad.

– Tengo tiempo…Me gusta fría

**

* * *

**

muajajajajjajajaj soy en realidad mala, pero tuve esta idea y plum…jujujujuuj. Me reclamaran porque quedo corto…pero así es la vida.

Gracias a todos de antemano

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
